


Don't Die On Me Now

by KikoChan



Series: Lance x Death is Canon [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam should've lived, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I ALSO GOT MY BOI K I N K A D E, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think this'll be in a series, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 07, Serious Injuries, what the fuck is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoChan/pseuds/KikoChan
Summary: So remember that one episode where Lance and Veronica were shot at? So, this is for my personal satisfaction :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooMuchGayForOneBody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchGayForOneBody/gifts).



> This is for the person who gave me my first Kudo :D
> 
> And also because I'm a slut for Langst :D
> 
> There are some direct quotes in here, so, uh...  
> KUDOS TO VOLTRON :)

"It's settled then. While Veronica drops Lance at Base One, the MFEs will each fly a paladin out to a base. The paladins should reach the drop zones at exactly the same time the paladins arrive. Then the MFEs will head to the sixth base. We'll launch a coordinated attack on all six bases at once. Understood?"

There was a chorus of agreement throughout the room.

"You are all dismissed." The paladins left to go put on their armor, while Shiro, Sam, and Iverson went to another room to observe the mission.

After putting his armor on, Lance left to go find Veronica.

"Hey kiddo. Ready to go?" She asked.

"Quit calling me kiddo. I'm only a year younger than you," Lance said. He crossed his arms and followed Veronica out to the Garrison vehicle they were riding in. "So, how long until we get to this base?"

Veronica opened the car's hatch and began to inspect the inside. "Uh, it should only take 20 to 30 minutes," she replied. "But that's if we're lucky."

Lance looked inside the car as well. He hummed and began to get inside the car. "Well I guess you aren't that insufferable," he laughed.

Veronica huffed and stuck her tongue out. "You're lucky you're the baby of the family, or else I'd give you a knuckle sandwich." She raised her fist and began to mess with the chair of the car.

"Oh my, I'm quaking. I- I think I'm gonna cry," Lance responded. He ducked the little bolt that was aimed at his face and looked around the inside of the car before he decided to get in.

"Lance."

"Huh?" He turned around and was met with Allura staring up at him. Veronica popped her head up from what she was doing and looked over.

"I uh--, I just wanted to say..." Allura looked over to Veronica. Veronica's eyes widened before she looked away. A small "ooh" escaped her mouth as she disappeared behind Lance.

Allura blushed and looked down bashfully. "I wanted to say... Stay safe out there."

Lance blushed, before smiling kindly. "You too Allura." Allura smiled softly before she walked away. Lance sighed to himself and turned around.

"Looks like the princess likes you," Veronica said. She lifted her glasses up her nose, causing the sunlight to glare off them.

"WHAT?" Lance screamed. "That's crazy. She just cares about everyone because she's awesome like that." He crossed his arms defensively and tried to make his blush go away. Veronica rolled her eyes before she sat down on the driver's side.

"Whatever dork. Let's go kick some ass!" She yelled. All eyes turned to her. "What?"

Lance sighed before he got in the car with her.

~

 _"Paladins, our window of opportunity is razor thin. With the element of surprise, we'll have the advantage. Good luck."_ Shiro's voice crackled out the comm.

Lance closed his eyes and focused on calling out to his lion. He could feel the others doing the same, and one by one, their lions responded. Lance tried to call Red again, but she just wouldn't respond. Did she hate him now? Did she disconnect their bond? No, Lance still feels her presence.

_Red. Red please. Come on, answer me._

Two blasts hit beside their car, causing it to shake and bounce.

"We've been spotted!" Another shot was fired, causing rocks to fly up and around the car. "Watch out, okay. Be careful!"

"I know!" Veronica shouted. She quickly turned the car to the right before swerving back to the left again.

More shots were fired around the car, causing it to shake and jump around. Rocks and debris werewere scattered everywhere.

"AGH! SHIT!" Veronica yelled. The car bounced harshly and the tires lost their grip on the road.

In the comms, he could hear that the other paladins were now in their lions, and the MFEs were beginning to make their way to the sixth base.

_"Four of the five lions have reached their drop zones. Just waiting on Lance."_

_"Lance where are you? Can you hear me?"_

Veronica skid the car to the left to avoid another incoming shot. Sweat was dripping down her temple as she grit her teeth. The tires squeaking could be heard over the sound of falling rocks and lasers.

"Whoa! Veronica look out!" Lance yelled. A laser hit a back wheel, causing the car to flip and tumble.

Lance and Veronica screamed as the vehicle flipped and began falling apart. They grabbed onto their seats as the car crashed, flinging them both out the window.

_"LONCE!"_

Lance's head was spinning, his vision was blurry, and his body ached everywhere. What caught his attention the most was the metal shard sticking out of his torso. When he tried to take it out, blood rushed up his throat, causing him to cough. Blood splattered on the inside of his helmet and stained his teeth red. Lance looked for his sister and saw her laying on the ground a few feet away. When he tried to sit up, his body erupted into pain. He gasped and fainted.

~

The last thing anyone heard from Lance was his scream, before a loud crash was heard and the comm went silent.

_"Oh no."_

_"LANCE, ARE YOU THERE!?"_

_LANCE, WHERE ARE YOU BUDDY!?"_

_"LANCE! CAN YOU HEAR US?"_

_"LANCE, COME IN!"_

Shiro cleared his throat before saying, "Fall back. We need to check on Lance. Someone go to Lance's location and retrieve him and Veronica."

_"Roger that."_

"Shiro, should we call some reinforcements to help defend Earth?" Sam turned to look at the younger man in question.

"Call Matt. Tell him to bring rebels, blades, and anyone else who can help. And to hurry. We're going to need all the help we can get."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos :) I hope you enjoy this story <3

"Nyma, broadcast this on the every intergalactic channel. We need as many coalition forces on our side as we can get." Matt stood on a pedestal with his hands behind his back and a neutral face. After his conversation with his dad and Shiro, Matt had taken charge and told all rebel forces to start heading to Earth. Hopefully, they could help take down the Galra forces, or at least provide a distraction.

"Matt, you're in. We're on in five, four, three, two, NOW!" Nyma pressed the record button, and they were showing on every channel in the universe.

"Attention citizens of the universe. Voltron is in trouble, and needs our help. Although Lotor and Zarkon have been killed, there are still a few Galran factions remaining. The biggest being Sendak's. Gather your bravest warriors, your strongest fleets, and set course for Earth. We must make sure the Galra can't conquer or destroy any more planets. We take out Sendak, we save Earth. We save Earth, we save the paladins. Some of you may not want to fight anymore, and some of you may not even want to think of the Galra. But who were the ones who saved you from being enslaved? Who were the ones who saved you from being destroyed? That's right, the paladins of Voltron. The paladins whose home planet is Earth. They've protected us and kept our planets thriving. Now we must do the same for them. Some of you may be asking why. 'Why can't they defeat the Galra on their own?' It's-" Matt choked back tears and tried to steel his nerves. "It's not my place to say. But please, if you truly want to help end the Galra's reign of terror, join me in the fight for Earth. We'll need all the help we can get."

Matt nodded to Nyma, who stopped the broadcast and ran around the table. "I'm so sorry Matt. We'll protect them. We can grab a rebel ship and put it in hyperdrive," Nyma whispered. "It'll be okay."

Matt hugged her and began to cry. "It's not that. It's just- w-what if my sister is the paladin that's down? I don't know what I'd do with myself if I found out that she died. What mom and dad would do."

Nyma hugged him back and rubbed circles into his back. "I'm sure your sister will be alright. She's strong, and I doubt she'd give up so easily. I bet she's trying to keep fighting right now. Just have faith, and hopefully everything will be okay." She kissed the top of his head and smoother her hands over his shoulders. "Shhh. Don't worry baby."

Matt's sniffles soon began to die down, and he walked out of Nyma's embrace. "Thanks pumpkin. Now, set course for Earth. We need to get there as soon as possible, and as quietly as possible. Hopefully the Galra are all on Earth instead of spread out among space."

~

To say that Shiro was surprised was an understatement. Many aliens arrived to help, including the Arusians, Balmerans, and the Olkarion.

"T-Takashi. Who are all these people?" Adam asked. While he knew that there may be alien life forms, he didn't think that his fiancé met this many.

"I can introduce you to some. Here's Shay, Ryner, Nyma and Rolo, and-"

"TAKASHI ARE THOSE MERMAIDS?" Adam screeched. He ran over and began to fangirl over them.

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He didn't die and get revived just to come back to this shit. "Adam." Said man looked over, blinked, and fangirled over the mermaids some more.

"Humans are interesting creatures," Shay said. She then left to go look for Hunk.

"I'll go help construct ships. Are there any plants or extra scraps of metal?" Ryner asked.

"They should be by Pidge-"

"Wait, Pidge is alive? Oh my god. MATT! MATT!" Nyma yelled. A cloaked figure rushed over.

"Nyma what's wrong? Are you alright? What happened?" Matt asked.

"Matt. Pidge is alive. She's alive and she's over there- Come on! We have to go say hi!" Tears pooled in Nyma's eyes as she pulled Matt over to where Pidge sat.

"I guess I'll go meet up with Iverson," Shiro sighed.

~

Keith looked in the wreck millions of times, but no signs of Lance. He had tried to comm him just a few minutes ago, only to recieve static in return.

"Please be okay. You just got back to Earth and your family needs you," Keith whispered. He searched around the wreck and saw other pieces of debris lying in between piles of dirt and rocks. Unfortunately, there was still no sign of Lance. Or his sister. "Where could they be? No one would be able to just walk back from a crash like this without having some type of trouble."

Keith kicked some of the warped and blackened metal before looking in the wreck one last time. He noticed that the seat belts were still intact, except they hadn't been put on. "Either they didn't put their seat belts on, or someone else decided to help them out the wreck. But who? My scanners show no heat signatures for at least seven miles. Unless..." Keith looked in the direction of the Galran base. He hoped his suspicions weren't true, because that would mean one more life at stake, and a lot more risks to take.

~

"Finally. We're back," Veronica grunted out. She and Lance (technically just her) had been walking for the past hour. When she gained consciousness, the first thing she saw was her little brother lying in a pool of drying blood.

_"Lance. Lance wake up. Come on." She shook his shoulders and poked his cheek. "Lance? Baby brother? Hermanito?"_

_She tapped his cheek some more, before checking his pulse. It was faint, but still there. "We'll have to go back before the Galra get to us. Guess I'm carrying you to the Garrison."_

_Veronica lifted Lance up bridal style and began to limp back. "You are very heavy. Space must've really done a number on you," she sighed. "I remember as kids, how we would always chase the little ones around the yard. Heh, or when we pranked our older siblings because they would always mess with us. I really hope you hear me. I don't know what I would do without you. You've been my best friend ever since you were born. Even though I teased you a lot and made you cry, I still love you. when you disappeared, I thought some... some fucko had kidnapped you and it broke my heart. Our whole family was a mess and I- I never forgave myself. Not after what happened. I'm glad your back but I'll need you to stay with me. Please."_

_Veronica felt tears gathering in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She needed to be strong for her brother. He had been in space fighting an intergalactic war this whole time. She felt like she didn't deserve to cry over this. Not after knowing that he had probably seen much worse._

_"Please come back, hermanito."_

"It's okay Lance. I'll get you some help." She set him down by the door and pressed a buzzer. Static came through at first that was soon replaced by a firm, scratchy voice.

_"Who is it?"_

"It's me. Veronica. Let me in," she demanded. There was shuffling on the other side before her brother's voice filtered in.

_"Y yo soy Beyoncé."_

Veronica huffed and spoke. "I swear on Abuela's piacadillo and garlic knots that if you don't bring your sorry a-"

_"Okay, okay. We believe you. So harsh."_

Veronica smiled before looking back down at Lance sadly. "Bring a stretcher as well." She walked back over to Lance and placed him over her shoulder as the door opened. "Don't worry. I will always protect you." Veronica walked down the long tunnel to the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you're wondering why the Galra are unaware of the other aliens, it's because they just assumed that the other aliens were so far from Earth that they only needed to be aware of the lions. Sendick may be smart, but I also like to think of him as this cocky ass villain who believes that his plans will work because of his success rate and how he conquers planets easily. 
> 
> ALSO: ADAM IS A L I V E , Nymatt is a thing :), and I desperately hope I didn't misspell anything or mess up the translations (I don't want to be attacked, bitte)

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes or if you have suggestions, please tell me :) I try to respond as soon as I can


End file.
